Michael Rose
' Michael Rose' was born January 27, 1993 in St. Louis Missouri. Michael lives north of 100% of his friends. He aspires to be an artist. Life *'Early Life' : Michael grew up in Florissant, MO. He attended St. Thomas the Apostle Gradeschool, until it closed after his 6th grade year. This school consolodated and merged with 3 other schools. He remained in the same building for the next 2 years of school, but the institution was renamed St. Rose Philippine Duchesne. His time at this school was often what he would consider "some of the worst years of my life", although he has been known to say that about all years of his life. During his time there he often had new classmates entering and leaving the school due to local school closing and mergers, as well as issues with students moving into nicer areas. He lost several friends due to their school transfers. By 8th grade he felt alone. *'Highschool' : The next year he entered St. Louis University Highschool. By this time his plans for the future had grown rather shaky. He had always been attracted to the arts, and had dreamed about a future as an artist, but had usually just seen it as a fantasy. His freshmen year was rather lackluster. It was void of many significant events until the end of the year when he met many of the SLUH students. Freshmen years passed, and Sophmore year began. The beginning of the year was still one without much interaction with other students. Michael eventually became friends with Dylan Louis, and maintained this friendship throughout his SLUH career. Numerous musical ventures were started between them, very few ever reached fruition. Sophmore year would also mark the beginning of Michael's true dreams for the future, as well as the beginning of his true entrance into the Seamus and Pals group. : After the decision of one of the members of the SLUH group to leave his current table, and sit with Michael and Dylan, the rest of the crowd soon followed, and the table remained the meeting ground for the group for lunch until their graduation. Although the seating arrangements shifted as the group grew, the table remained. *'Summer 2009' : The summer of 2009 marked the first summer where Michael was among the group, and would include Michael's first formal meeting of Seamus. For Michael, this summer was one filled with memories of growing up, and was what he considers his first true mark of entering highschool. Summer 2009 remains the most vivid of the summers Michael has experienced. He has often considered this the best summer of his life, but has difficulties agreeing with himself after he makes that statement. He remembers the difficulties he went through while growing closer to people, but the highlights for him generally outway the negative moments, even though they do outnumber the highlights (Michael's Philosophies). The summer was filled with numerous nights spent in Simon's Basement, and days waking up to phonecalls alerting Michael that his parents were going to be picking him up at 12 P.M. *'Summer 2010 ' : The summer of 2010 was a large shift in Michael's life. The group he had expanded with the entrance of many more Other Males. This expansion greatly changed how he had interacted with his friends. Instead of very often engaging in large group gatherings, he attended many more small hang outs. This caused him to grow a lot more in certain relationships, but lose others all together. He attributes this to many of his problems right now, but he understands that it is impossible to reverse the issue while allowing the majority of the members of the group to live. Michael's summer was filled with many confusing situations, and many low states. He failed to experience any solid highlights during this summer, and considers this one of the worst times in his life, along with most other times. The summer of 2010 started Michael on a path that made him progressively more and more childish. He did not have much success with dealing with this new problem during most of 2010, and even into 2011. Finally toward the end of Spring 2011 he realized how much the Summer of 2010 had hurt him, and has since then been trying to erase all of it from his memory. : *'Summer 2011 ' : Michael's summer began with a trip to ACen. After returning with an enlarged ego, he has no plans or reasons to leave his house for the rest of the summer. He created this Wikia after returning home from ACen, and it is now his current goal is to finish writing this Wikia by the end of the summer. : Catch Phrases *^^ *Not really: Michael has a tendancy to say not really after saying something sarcastic or something he intends to be sarcastic or a joke, but said to fast that he could not reflect that in the tone *Best thing ever/Worst thing ever: on a scale of 1 to 10, everything is always a 1 or a 10, until it is followed by a "Not really" Relationships *Seamus and Mike *DL and Mike *Cait and Michael : Category:People